The Problem With Parenthood
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: So the teacher desides his class needs to learn the joys of parenthood... what a time to run out of girls. [Mild Slash] [ToddToad X KurtNightcrawler]


**_The Problem with Parenthood Part1  
_**This is a trade for Pickle-chan aka **nightmare01** D hope she likes!

Pair: Kurt X Todd  
Rating: PG  
Disclaim: I own nothing  
Ok this is a multipart trade fic cus I'm getting ANOTHER image from her so it's not favratiusm. She also came up with the genral idea.. I hope everyone likes it!

The Problem With Parenthood Part One

Todd sighed and rested his head on his desk. God, he remembered why he never bothered to turn up often; this was… so… ugh. Not only that, but he was in the same class as the ratty plush toy, and not just ANY class - sex ed or whatever they called it these days, like he cared about STDs and that crap.

The teenager glanced over at the X-men and rolled his eyes; he was taking notes and paying attention, what was the deal? Not like he needed to know about that stuff anyway, sex was simple, it goes in and out, just repeat right?

Kurt wrote down some more notes and blinked. He could feel eyes on him, so he turned and saw Todd glancing over at him seemingly to be in another world staring off into space. He frowned and ignored him.

Todd yawned and watched him more, the way he wrote, the way he sat, the way he brushed his bangs behind his ear and chewed on the end of his pen in that certain wa- What the hell? Why was he even thinking about that! God did boredom make him delirious?

Trying his best to drag his thoughts away from the other male, he went to fiddling with his own pen before drawing boredly. The teacher frowned and slapped the ruler down hard on Todd's desk, causing a squeal of surprise. Todd's unnaturally girly shriek caused the other students to snicker.

"Pay attention" she hissed and returned to the front.

Kurt chuckled behind his hand a little, watching Todd try and recompose himself as if nothing had happened. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the front, their assignment was to pair up, girl and a boy and look after a robot baby.

"Robot baby? Man that's lame, yo" Todd mumbled and waved his hand.

The woman glared at him before she handed out a few sheets of paper to everyone causing groans from a fair few. Todd looked over it, so the deal was this baby thing acted like a real one and they had to keep a report on it. According to this sheet the teachers would be able to tell if it had been mistreated.

'Well this sounds fun' he mused to himself and leaned back in his chair, slumping.

The teacher paired everyone off. Kurt looked around; he could maybe get closer with one of his fellow students and maybe even get a girlfriend. He was sure he could get his partner to dig the fuzzy one.

"Todd Tolansky and… oh it seems we've run out of girls" The teacher blinked and shrugged.

"Todd Tolansky and Kurt Wagner, I know this is unusual, but neither of you are getting out of this assignment" she said and plopped a small robot baby down on the desk along with a sheet of instructions.

"Hey! I ain't a fag; yo, can't I just get a girl from another class?" Todd said sitting up slamming a webbed hand on the desk in an annoyed fashion.

"No but Mr. Tolansky… maybe Kurt here will be good for you, heavens knows he pays attention in my class" she sighed.

Kurt stared in horror. Not only was he deprived of working with a girl, but he had to work with a guy and not any guy, but the single most worst smelling person on the face of the earth, the crudest, loudest and most annoying male at that..

"Oh great" he mumbled and packed his things away and grabbed the baby sticking it in his bag.

"This bites" Todd huffed as they left the class room.

The two walked down the hall, both scowling and glaring at the floor before they looked at one another leaving the hall and stepping outside. Kurt took out the baby and shoved it against Todd.

"Well, YOU can look after it as you're the mother"

"ME? Oh hell no blue boy" he shoved it back and put his hands on his hips.

"But you're more feminine then me, I mean we all heard that shriek…" Kurt trailed off once again trying to pass it to the brunette who frowned more.

"This is coming from you? That do hicky's got a chick settin' an' everything, yo" He nodded to Kurt's inducer.

"W..w..what?"

"Oh yeah, don't think I dunno about THAT one, I've seen you get big ass tits" he put his hands on his chest and made groping motions.

Both glared at each other before Kurt sat down on a near by bench and opened his bag, pulling out a piece of paper and tore it in half. Todd hopped over and sat on the bench at a distance from Kurt, peering over.

"What's that, yo?" he asked with a blink.

"Whoever's name gets drawn has to be the mother, seem fair?" he asked and tore the paper up more before writing down their names on an even amount of scraps.

"Yeah, yeah"

He mumbled and grabbed his empty lunch box and put the paper in, shaking it around. He went to put his hand in to draw when Todd grabbed his wrist.

"Hey I ain't letting' YOU pick, you'll cheat"

"I will not!" Kurt protested. "Fine, you do it if it makes you feel better"

Todd just grinned and dug in, pulling out a piece. His grin soon faded when he screwed it up and tossed it to the side. He stood and grabbed the annoying robot.

"Awww is Toad a mother? I'm sure you'll look great in a dress"

"Aw man just cram it elf boy" he snapped and glared at the other. "Che, if I'm the momma I expect to be taken out for dinner, cheap bastard"

This.. was going to be a very..very long assignment..


End file.
